Project Summary-Administrative Core The Administrative Core (AC) of the NIMHD COE ?Texas Center for Minority Health, Education, Research and Outreach? will provide overall and fiscal oversight, integration, communication, and data collection systems for the project. The AC will provide the STAR Leadership program for the junior faculty, postdocs and early stage investigators who are potential candidates for the pilot project award from the Investigator Development Core. The AC will provide core experimental design and biostatistical support for all projects. The AC also will be a conduit for all faculty and students to network and receive mentorship through the National Research Mentoring Network. The AC will establish and oversee the organizational and governance structure of the COE as well as allocate and prioritize disbursement of fiscal resources. The AC will coordinate and support the award and monitoring of Pilot Projects after their final scientific review by NIMHD. It will also work with the Steering Committee, Program Executive Committee, Internal Advisory Board and Community Advisory Board in the performance of the COE objectives. Finally, the AC will develop the infrastructure through which all data are collected, cleaned, stored and reported to NIMHD. The success of the AC will be the seamless communication and integration of all COE activities. This AC will be conducted in an inclusive and distributive manner to take advantage of the diverse investigators and disciplines that will contribute to the transformative and novel models and their sustainability. Further, it will adopt best practices and processes utilized by effective multidisciplinary teams to advance research in minority health and eliminate health disparities. The AC will ensure the activities of the COE are consistent with the NIMHD Research Framework. The success of the Administrative Core of TCHD will be the seamless communication and integration of all COE activities.